


Knowing from the First

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Chirrut knew always.





	Knowing from the First

Perhaps it was that Chirrut was more accustomed to feeling all aspects of a person in his meeting with them that allowed him to hear what the Force sang to him about Baze. No matter, it meant that he was aware from that point on that Baze was to be in his life always. 

The first time Baze knew it was during a visit to a hot spring, three years later. His eyes found the mate to his own mark on Chirrut's hip, and drew in a deep breath, wondering if he should say.

"We are destined," Chirrut said simply.


End file.
